Pretending to Hate Each Other
by korrasamishipper
Summary: Prep-school AU Korra and Asami are roomates.


45\. Pretending to hate each other au

They were finally alone in their room, and the second the wooden door slammed shut, their mouths collided. It wasn't easy being in a secret relationship, especially at a prep school as conservative as theirs. The best they could do in public was stolen glances here and there, but in the privacy of their room they could finally show their affection towards each other.

"Finally alone," Korra said as she drew away for a moment to take a breath, and then dove right back in.

"Mmhm," Asami impatiently replied. Their wandering hands embraced whatever they could find, clawing at the clothing, getting lost in their hair. They slowly backed up to one of the beds, and Asami pushed Korra onto it, leaning over her. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, their faces bright red, their breathing becoming more and more labored. As Korra was about to start unbuttoning Asami's crisp white shirt, she heard footsteps approaching their door.

"Girls, I'm coming in," rang the fake, annoyingly pitched voice of the nefarious Mrs. Hou-Ting, their dormitory adviser and a malicious bitch.

Panic struck Korra, as she realized that she did not lock the door, while lost in the heat of the moment. If they were caught she was sure that they would be separated, or expelled, even worse Asami's dad would take her out of school. There was no time to get up as she saw that the door was starting to open, so she did the first think she could think of: she threw Asami onto the floor and sat on top of her, pulling her fist back. Asami, caught by surprise and unaware of the woman entering the room, reflexively covered her face with her arms, but Korra's fist never connected. Asami opened her eyes, immensely confused at the whole ordeal, and peered through her arms. Korra, still sitting on top of her, was looking behind at the door her fist still in the air, still pointing in Asami's direction, and that's when she saw their adviser's shocked face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" the woman's voice shrilled.

"Nothing?" Korra replied sheepishly. As the adviser leered at the two girls, Korra frantically tried to think of something to say, when Asami interrupted her.

"She keeps borrowing my stuff without my permission, and I don't like it!" As she said it she roughly pushed Korra off of her, mentally apologizing to her girlfriend. Korra would have to complement Asami on her acting skills later. They both slowly stood up, fixing their disheveled hair and clothing, and stared at Hou-Ting.

"THERE WILL NOT BE FIGHTING IN MY DORMATORY, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KICK YOU OUT SO FAST YOU WONT KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!" The girls flinched as the voice continued, "WHY ARE THERE LIPSTICK SMUDGES ON YOUR FACE?!"

The color drained from Asami's face as she saw the big crimson stain covering Korra's mouth, but this time Korra was the one to saved them, "all I wanted to do is try on some stupid make up, but she tackled me and started wiping it off me with her sweaty freaking palms. It's all her fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one who doesn't understand the word no!" Asami prayed to the spirits that they wouldn't push their little charade too far.

"I told you that I was going to try it on!"

"And I said that you can't!"

It was clear that their chaperone was starting to lose her patience with her two charges as she intervened, "you two are going to have detention for the next two weeks, and if I ever get another complain about any kind of racket coming from this room again, I'll make your life living hell!"

"Yes ma'am," said Asami. Korra just looked at the floor.

Mrs. Hou-Ting stormed out of the room slamming the door as loud as she could, her stomping loud in the hallway.

Korra collapsed back onto the bed, laughter bubbling up in her throat, as she stared at the ceiling.

"I thought you were actually going to punch me," Asami said as she dropped down next to her girlfriend.

"I almost did. That was some quick thinking, accusing me of taking your stuff. Props to you milady."

"And to you for the lipstick thing."

The two girls just lay there for several minutes allowing the adrenaline to wear off, no longer itching to ravage each other. "Well look on the bright side, at least we'll be together in detention for a while," Korra said with fake enthusiasm. At this Asami snuggled in closer to Korra and closed her eyes as she softly whispered into Korra's ear, "can you at least lock the door next time?"


End file.
